Love Rollercoaster
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Cloud and Reno take a trip to the Gold Saucer to ride a new roller coaster, and it's a ride Cloud will never forget. PWP, oneshot; rated M for smut & language. Inspired by my recent trip to a theme park, where I got a few smutty ideas for the boys.


**Summary: Cloud and Reno take a trip to the Gold Saucer to ride the new roller coaster, and it's a ride Cloud will never forget. PWP, one shot; rated M for smut, language, and Reno. Inspired by my recent trip to a theme park, where I got a few ideas. :)**

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. I do not profit from this writing, this fic is written for fun.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Cloud, it'll be fun," Reno said pleadingly. He was reclining on his couch, with Cloud nestled in his lap. Reno stroked the back of Cloud's neck with his fingers, just lazily drawing a path up into the nest of blond spikes. The movement had the usual - and desired - effect on Cloud; he shuddered and moaned slightly, leaning back into Reno's long fingers.<p>

"Stop doing that," Cloud protested futilely. Both men knew, of course, that Cloud didn't _really_ want Reno to stop doing what he was doing. _If he keeps this up, though_, Cloud thought with a smirk, _we won't be leaving the apartment at all this weekend._

"Okay," Cloud finally said, relenting. "We'll go. I don't know why you're all fired up to go to an amusement park, though. The Gold Saucer...is kind of hokey, you know."

"Nah," Reno argued, shaking his head. "I mean, yeah - it _is _pretty corny, you're right about that. But they've got this new roller coaster at the Saucer...supposed to be fast as all hell, I heard. I want to ride it, yo."

Cloud stood and faced Reno, grinning. "Of course you do," he said teasingly. "Okay...but remember, I'm only doing this for you, Reno."

The redhead snickered and kissed Cloud lightly, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Who knows, Cloud," he murmured, smiling. "You might enjoy this more than I do, you know."

Cloud laughed softly. "I seriously doubt that," he said to Reno, as he fished in his pockets for the keys to Fenrir. "You're the thrill-seeker, not me." They exited their apartment, as Cloud locked the door behind them, and headed out the front door to where Cloud's bike was parked.

"Um, what?" Reno said, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at Cloud. "The way you drive that thing," he said, nodding toward Cloud's behemoth of a motorcycle parked curbside. "Don't tell me you _don't_ get an adrenline rush from going fast, Cloud. Because I won't believe it for a second."

"Well, maybe," Cloud admitted, as he seated himself on the bike, smiling as he felt Reno take a seat behind him, lanky arms wrapping around his torso. "Maybe just a little. But there's no way a roller coaster ride is as thrilling as riding this beauty," Cloud said, stroking the handlebars of his motorcycle almost lovingly.

Reno snorted, as his wheels began turning, and an idea formed in the recesses of his brain. "We'll see about that," he muttered under his breath, a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Reno had managed to sweet-talk Tseng into letting him borrow one of the Shinra helicopters, so that he could pilot himself and Cloud to the Gold Saucer quickly. Reno didn't have the patience to sit on a ferryboat from Junon to Costa, what with the promise of riding a rollercoaster that boasted a <em>two-hundred<em> foot initial drop.

"It's going to be fucking awesome," Reno crowed to Cloud, as he flew the chopper across the ocean. "Seriously, Cloud. That big drop, is going to be _insane_. I mean, have you seen pictures of this coaster? It's a fucking monster!"

"Great," Cloud remarked dryly. "I can feel my breakfast coming up already."

"Well, puke now, then," Reno replied, winking. "Then you won't have to worry about yakking in my lap later."

Cloud sighed, and went back to reading his newspaper, as Reno cackled over his own joke.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Reno had landed the helicopter atop the roof of the Gold Saucer, on a Shinra-owned helipad. "Helps to have friends in high places, doesn't it, Cloud?" Reno remarked, as the two disembarked the chopper.<p>

Cloud smiled at Reno. "I've got to admit, it certainly beats riding that ferryboat from Junon." He shuddered involuntarily, as he recalled the last time he'd been aboard the ferry. _Jenova_..._Sephiroth_...

"What's the matter, babe?" Reno asked, throwing an arm around Cloud. He noted Cloud's sad expression with some concern. "You seem weird all of a sudden, everything okay?"

"I'm...fine, I guess," Cloud replied in a flat tone. He sighed wearily. "I just got a flashback...of the last time I was on that ferryboat. With Sephiroth."

"Shit," Reno muttered, pulling Cloud into his side tightly. The Turk came to a stop in the stairwell, and grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, turning him around to face him. "Look at me," he said softly, his tongue diving into Cloud's mouth. The blond groaned in response, grinding himself on Reno's thigh. "That shit's all in the past now, right? Just you and me against the world, now."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, panting slightly. His face was flushed; oh, Reno knew how to say just the right thing, and push all the right buttons, Cloud thought. He was grateful, too, that Reno didn't freak out on him any time he had a sudden flash, or a memory, of Sephiroth - like Tifa did. _Just as I am_, Cloud thought, smiling. _Reno accepts me just as I am...and doesn't try to change me. I love him for that. _

"You can stop humping my leg if you want," Reno said dryly, snickering. "Or...you know, you don't really _have_ to stop, Cloud. That does feel kind of nice..."

"We...probably should stop," Cloud said, breathing heavily. "For now, anyway. Didn't you want to go on all the rides?"

"Sure," Reno drawled in response. "But _you're_ my favorite ride of all, Cloud." He nuzzled into Cloud's neck, lightly nipping along his collarbone.

"You...need to stop that," Cloud murmured pleadingly. "Or I will fuck you into the wall." He grinned as Reno halted his licking and nibbling to regard Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"I love it when you talk dirty, babe," Reno purred, smiling. "Although, that sounds like something _I'd_ say."

"Thought it sounded familiar," Cloud replied with a smirk. "Come on. Let's hit the rides. Although, it's going to be interesting riding the roller coaster with this boner I've got going on right now."

"Oh yeah," Reno murmured in agreement, grinning mischievously. "It'll be interesting, all right."

* * *

><p>They reached the queue for The Whip, which was the name of the new rollercoaster. Reno began laughing hysterically upon seeing the name of the ride, spelled out in large, blinking, neon lights. "The Whip, huh?" he commented, elbowing Cloud. "That's kinky, yo."<p>

Cloud laughed along with Reno. "Gods, Reno," he muttered, chuckling. "Does everything have a sexual innuendo with you?"

"Yes, it does," Reno replied, grinning. "And speaking of that, I'd like to be in _your_ endo, if you know what I mean, Cloud."

"Unfortunately, I do," Cloud retorted, rolling his eyes, yet smiling in spite of himself. "You're such an ass sometimes, Reno."

"You love me," Reno told Cloud in a wheedling tone, kissing him. "You know you do."

"Damn right I do," Cloud replied with a grin, kissing Reno back. "Looks like it's our turn to get on now," he remarked, as they moved to the front of the queue.

"About fucking time, yo," Reno murmured, as they entered the car of the roller coaster, securing the lap bar down. "I can't fucking wait!" he cried gleefully, tapping his feet up and down impatiently. Cloud laughed; Reno's enthusiasm over anything fast was contagious.

"This coaster ride is a full seventy-five seconds long, Cloud," Reno told his lover, as the car began its initial steep climb. "You know what that means?"

"It means it's over a minute long," Cloud replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So?"

"You missed my point," Reno said, breathing hotly into Cloud's ear. They'd just reached the crest of the first hill, teetering on a two-hundred foot drop, when Reno suddenly and unexpectedly shoved his hand inside the front of Cloud's pants. "My point is...there's plenty of time to get you off, babe." He wrapped his hand around Cloud's shaft before the blond could even protest, and began pumping up and down.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Cloud screamed, as the roller coaster plummeted, almost vertically. Between the sheer drop, and Reno's hand working on him, Cloud thought he might come out of the seat. Reno grinned and began pumping his hand faster, pleased with the effect he was having on Cloud.

"Come for me, Cloud," Reno roared in the blond's ear, trying to make himself heard over the noise of the other riders, who were all screaming their heads off as the coaster climbed and dipped over the remaining hills.

"Gods, Reno!" Cloud moaned, thrusting his pelvis up into Reno's hand. "I...love you!" he exclaimed as he came in the Turk's clenched hand, just as they crested downward over the last of the steepest hills. As Cloud released the last of his load, he threw his head back in the seat, eyes shut so tightly, small bursts of light formed behind his eyelids.

As the roller coaster slowed down, coming to a stop at the end of the line, Reno quickly extricated his hand from Cloud's cock, and wiped it clean on a tissue he'd shoved in his pants pocket. He grinned at Cloud, who had the look of a man satisified - along with a stupid grin.

"So, how'd you like the new coaster, Cloud?" Reno asked him, as they disembarked from the ride, and exited.

Cloud grinned, draping an arm around Reno's lanky waist. "That was the best roller coaster ride ever," he replied, giving Reno a knowing look. He stopped cold just before the exit, staring in horror at eight television monitors that were mounted up on the wall.

"Reno," he said hoarsely, glaring at the redhead. "You didn't tell me they take your _picture_ on this ride!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"They do? No shit!" Reno exclaimed, grinning. He squinted, studying the monitors, trying to see which one contained their photo. As he spotted it, he grabbed Cloud by the shoulder and pointed. "There you are, Cloud!" he said cheerfully. "Damn, you _really_ liked that ride, didn't you," he remarked, leering.

"_Shut up_!" Cloud hissed through clenched teeth. "And stop fucking pointing at it! Everyone will see!"

Ignoring Cloud's protests, Reno walked over to the counter, and told the attendant, "I want to buy a copy of that photo...number 53710. Oh, can I get an eight by ten? Awesome!" Cloud was turning purple with rage as the photo was printed, and Reno paid for his purchase, which was placed in a plain white envelope.

"Don't worry, babe," Reno said, trying to reassure Cloud. "This is for my eyes only. It's not like I'm going to put it on my desk at work. Besides...what would Tseng say?" he added, chuckling.

"He'd wonder why in the seven hells I put up with you," Cloud muttered irritably.

"Hmm," Reno murmured, taking the photo out of the envelope and studying it. "I'd say the expression on your face says it all, Cloud," he said, pointing at the orgasming blond in the photo. "You put up with my shit because of my talented fingers."

"Hmpf," Cloud grunted, staring at the photo, remaining silent as he thought for a moment.

"Well," Cloud finally said, his expression softening. "There is that, I guess. So," he continued. "I suppose you'll be wanting a blowjob on the Ferris wheel now?" Cloud asked, smirking.

Reno's eyes shot open widely, and he nodded his head emphatically. "Uh...yeah!" he replied, grinning. "Let's fucking go _now_, Cloud. Before you change your mind, yo."


End file.
